


hungover

by jakeydillinger (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jakeydillinger
Summary: pain





	hungover

perhaps drinking so much wasn't a fantastic idea.

his head pounding and vision blurry, he lay sweating in the small uncomfortable bed.  
it rested upon a metal frame, against the wall, only slightly rising it above the ground.  
sometimes he thinks about just getting rid of the bed frame altogether,  
letting the mattress set on the floor. but he won't, it would collect dust that way.  
dallas didn't want to clean more than he had to, which was so much already.

he slept at his buddy's house, buck. one of his rodeo partners.  
he had a lot to thank buck for, if it wasn't for him,  
he would be out on the streets without a job. though,  
bucks house wasn't the best place to live. constant  
parties cause bad insomnia, and he wonders how buck  
manages to not be tired and sluggish all the time.

dally had a fondness for pony's- not the kid, the animal.  
he wasn't sure ponyboy even liked him, but he didn't  
care. real ponies were pretty- prettier than any  
broad he'd ever met. he wasn't as girl crazy as the gang  
loves to describe him. he only is when need be,  
like when he lonely on those cold nights and needs  
a distraction. whatever.

he remembered last night slightly well, though  
everything was a haze. remembered pouring that cheap liquor into a cup,  
getting it on with some dusty blonde chick. cant remember her name.  
not important anyway. he drank all night, different  
brands and different types of alcohol. didn't really  
matter how smooth it went down or how strong it was.  
whatever could distract him from the world at that moment would  
do. and it worked for a while, until now, at least.

he sets up and his entire body is on fire. real hot.   
air is busted, cracking a window wouldn't do anything. one of those  
hot nights. his shirt stuck to his skin, heavy and damp with sweat.   
he wiped some off his forehead and scooted to the edge, gripping onto the sides and breathing  
heavy. knock at the door. amplified in his head, he hissed. another didn't come for  
a while. just assumed it was an accident. he tried to get up but the pain pulled him  
back down. 'nother knock came.

" come in. "

the knob jingled and the door opened with a loud creaking noise. hurt dally's head.  
he sighed as he looked at the kid now standing in front of him. Johnny cade, in the flesh.  
this time sporting a split lip and bruised jaw. dally shook his head.  
didn't even want to know the reason. his blonde hair stuck to his forehead. maybe  
he was sick. johnny seemed fine. he couldn't afford to be sick right now. he'll  
go to work anyway, he decided. hopefully he won't get the pones sick as well. whatever.

johnny sat next to dally. he gave johnny an expectant glare, and johnny let up.

" dad was beatin on me again. found m'self making my way here. hope that's okay. i can just walk the way to ponyboys. "

dal shook his head. was like every night he saw john, always sporting a new bruise caked on top  
of the other that didn't even heal the night before. should probably go to a doctor.  
hopefully, his jaw isn't broken or whatever. would suck, but johnny looks fine. he's tough.  
dally clapped johnny on his back as gentle as he could.

dally offered for johnny to lay with him. peeled off the tank top he was wearing and sweat  
glazed on his chest. uncomfortable, dally thought. never liked the heat nor sweat.   
was all over him tonight. or today? john never visits during the day, so he guesses he  
slept through the day. fuck. that means he did miss work. buck won't be too happy about  
that. whatever. he'll survive.

he opens his arms slightly as to offer a hug. never really gotten good at these things, but johnny accepts them.   
one hand near his shoulder, other on his lower back. pulls the boy closer, almost in his lap.  
he sighs as he feels the boy shake underneath his fingertips. he was in too much pain  
for this.

he rubbed johnnys back, some type of encouragement.

" you're okay now, babe. ain't nobody gonna hurt you here. "  
" deep breaths, sweetheart. brain requires oxygen to survive. not doing quite well at supplyin' it there. "

simple gestures, maybe a rub of johnny's side or the kiss he planted on his forehead. he took off  
johnny's jacket and tossed it aside. two boys hugging each other, johnny tryin' not to cry.   
johnny doesn't cry often. he's changed though, dal was well aware. dally kisses johnny's forehead  
again. moved down to hold his hands. kissed those, too. his knuckles and all. moved on to the other hand and did  
id the same.

kissed johnny's bruised cheek and the corner of his lips. everywhere but john's lips, it seemed. dal loved  
john, the kid meant so much to him. he was oddly gentle with him, a difference from his normal apathetic  
characterization. he lets himself feel emotion around johnny because johnny makes him feel  
emotions. pure bliss. he could only hope johnny felt the same with dal.

finally planted a kiss on johnny's lips. chapped. tasted of blood. got some on his own lips, too. licked the blood  
off. metallic and gross. johnny smelt of sweat and rain. had it been raining? johnny's hair was a little damp  
and got on dals back while hugging. dal assumed it was sweat.

dallas on the other hand.. smelt musty. of cologne and bitter-coffee. of freshly-cut grass and banana  
bread. he smelt of horses and little kids. he reeked of desperation and sadness. a truly  
pathetic smell.

but right now wasn't about him. he rubbed little circles into johnny's mid-back with his thumbs,  
placing down pressure underneath the tips of his thumbs. little moments like these were what dal  
stayed up all night thinkin bout. moments like these were what kept dal going. he liked these  
moments.

johnny liked them too.

" love you, dal. "

johnny spoke. quietly. almost a whisper. dal nodded. the phrase not being exchanged between them  
all so frequently, so whenever it was spoke it was special. this was special. soft moments  
he doesn't get often, especially with johnny. doesn't get many moments alone with the kid.  
shame, too.

" love you too, johnnycakes. "

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated


End file.
